


Miraith Rough draft

by Ironcan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcan/pseuds/Ironcan
Summary: So basically mirage asks out wraith because they were talking and he felt that she liked him too which she does but she's not ready to commit because she doesn't know how it will affect the game
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 3





	Miraith Rough draft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is really a bad and all its a rough draft so idk of their are suggestions I'll fix it in that way sorry it's my first time. Also I don't know how long it will be.

" what do you mean no" 

"Sorry Elliot but I can't do this it would complicate things too much"

she was lying to herself she knew that she wanted to be with him but she didn't know what it would mean if they were dating and had to face each other on the battle filed.

"Ok" he replied   
No witty remark no chuckle He was to hurt to do that 

He walked out of her dorm filled with rage and sadness. She wanted to say something but he was already gone.

Sitting on his bed he thought about all the times when she cried and he was their when he was drunk and she took care of him. When he made her crack a smile and make him feel happy. he thought that it could work he even had a reservation picked out for them if she had said yes. While in his thought he remembered the suit that would numb the pain for him. He got his keys Since the games are off for the weekend he checked out to go to his mom's house he peeled off and made it their.

Wraith walked down stairs to see pathfinder showing everyone his polished grapple. 

Hey path 

Hello friend what is my scans indicate sadness. What is wrong 

She just stood their and then everyone looked at her weird she just contuied walking grabbed a snack and went back to her dorm.

When he got home his mom was out shopping which was probably good because he couldn't go through the trouble of making her remember him again in the emotional state he was in. He went to the basement and typed in the code and their it was the Revenger. The experimental suit helps with a lot of things but it mess with your personality too. He didn't want to drink anymore than he had to so he saw the suit as the perfect solution.

Insert pic here.

Wraith was still feeling bad about all of this so she sent him a text. 

W: Elliot just because we can't date doesn't mean that we can't still be friends   
E: don't call me that it's mirage   
W: listen   
She didn't know what to say she just put that but it response mirage left her on read 

The next day 

It was time for the games squads were established it was duo's day  
Wraith went up to the board and read it to herself.  
Gibraltar \Crypto  
Pathfinder\lifeline   
Loba \ revenger 

Wraith\ Bangalore   
She stopped reading 

Who is that she mumbled to herself she walked up the stairs she didn't care enough to ask the front desk but really she was to scared too. 

The games start everyone is jumping off the ship and she sees him jump off with loba. 

She stared at him then Bangalore said let's get a move on and jumped out of the ship.

He lands down and then he sees octane running really fast and swipes the weapon he wanted octane turns around to shoot it and he shoots him but It was just a clone. He jumped from the steps. He put him in a rear naked choke and threw him to the ground. Holding him still octane was trying his hardest to break free and try and shoot him. Everything became groggy for him. Mirage picked up the gun. Loba was in fight with Wattson. Wattson sprayed her r-301 loba only had a wing man. He sent a clone she instanly shot. as he snuck around an hit her with his PK. 

"Squad wipe" he said coldly  
" aren't you supposed to make jokes" she replied   
"Mirage is dead to me"

Wraith started to spring faster Bangalore pushing with her and then she slid went into the void and reappeared and shot caustic in the chest. Then revant went down with the g7 shot. 

It was late game now two squads left.   
"" YoUr not safe here"  
Then a shot rang out Bangalore was instanly gasping for air.   
what a shot loba said to him.  
She threw her transportation device and shot wraith in the back. She was about to fade and saw him she whispered Elliot .  
"Clack"  
We have our new apex champions. 

The apex press conference was held for the winners and everyone had to watch.

" what do you have to say about the new name"  
"I won" He replied with scowl 

It was party time Everyone was enjoying ever thing

At the bar he drank to beers and then started off to leave. She had hurt him bad worse than anyone could imagine. At the house he knew that in the state he was in he could not wear the suit but he didn't care the suit was slowly gonna start running his mind.

He went to his dorm and just layed their he wanted to text her but the other side of him wouldn't Elliot and mirage we slowing get pushed out of the way for somebody new the revenger.   
Wraith She felt a pang of gulit she walked down stairs and went to his door and knocked.  
He opened it 

He just looked at her and leaned against the door I

Listen Elliot I 

He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away  
Listen were good friends.  
He closed the door on her.

A whole week - since I don't wanna bore u here's a summary of what happened during the week the say few words he's to busy speaking to loba and Wraith starts to feel jealous and feels like she killed a good part of a man and reveger (mirage) goes on a winning streak. And now their's a party. 

Elliot was standing their menacingly he has gotten stronger since the change he was shredded now.   
He was looking over at her every once an a while and she would do the same.

It was getting late she started to walk down the hallway she saw him talking to loba in front of her door.

Seeing all of this she went to her room and started to feel like she let go of something good because he would always help her to feel better and now that part of him was dead sometimes though Elliot would show.

Listen he said sorry for everything if you don't wanna be in an he froze up

She looked at him questioning whether he was saying this because he didn't care but he did well Elliot did not the revenger.

After saying this his eyes turned cold again and turned away. He was walking down the hall when he saw crypto and Wraith watching something it had nothing to do with him but he saw it as a threat, mirage would've joined them but this wasn't him. He looked at them and turned around and walked the other way.she saw him and wanted to say something but he words got caught in her throat. today Wraith and him were put on the same team. She saw just how cold he had gotten from the battle filed 

He put his foot in Gibraltar neck until he heard something break. He was a cold man now he knew that his popularity was slowing going down but as far as he was concerned he just needed to win. He would send a decoy throw them to the ground and then clack he was precision not the joking around mirage.

They were moving around and they saw pathfinder moving she leaned toward getting ready to fire he stopped her hand listen 

About the whole   
She saw that it was Elliot then that cold face again when he pulled the trigger  
What were you saying   
He replied  
It was along the lines of F$#@ you   
They took off   
Final team he sent a decoy and jumped slid over the rock and kicked bloodhound. Bloodhound went tumbling over the edge of the cliff and he turned to face crypto and shot him. 

Later that night he heard a knock on his door it was the first time he has actually taken off the suit and he was in a normal state. He opened the door and faced her and said  
Listen in sorry for   
She saw the suit in the tank she was never compulsive but now was the time to try and calm him down because the path he is on was horrible.  
Elliot I  
She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and they kept kissing.


End file.
